Tattoo Crazy
by Silly Wildmage
Summary: Shippou gets a prize of Fake tattoos and Kagome gets to show them how it works. But InuYasha gets a bit confused.*Complete*
1. Fake Tattoo

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha so there!  
  
Author: Well this is just a funny fiction I had to get out of my system but actually it's gonna be longer then I thought. Oh well. I'll keep updating it shouldn't be that hard lol.  
  
InuYasha: Wench your right in the middle of your other fic! How can you start another!  
  
Kagome: She's multitalented.  
  
Author: Yeah so there! Now time to get started!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"InuYasha! I'm back"  
  
"I know wench I'm not an idiot."  
  
"Well sorry."  
  
"Kagome!!"  
  
"Hey Shippou!"  
  
"InuYasha hit me!"  
  
"Brat don't lie."  
  
"InuYasha don't call Shippou a brat. And don't hit him either!"  
  
"Nah Nah!"  
  
"Shippou don't taunt InuYasha"  
  
"Hello Kagome!"  
  
"Hey Sango!"  
  
"Hello Lady Kagome. Welcome back."  
  
"Hello Miroku. Get your hand off me."  
  
"Miroku I warned you."  
  
"Sorry InuYasha. Lady Kagome is just so beautiful. But I, myself, am partial to Sango."  
  
"Stay away from me hoshi."  
  
"Come on Kagome come see what I drew!"  
  
"OK Shippou, InuYasha will you grab my bag? I think I may have over packed it."  
  
"Stupid weak wench."  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"Stupid bitch!"  
  
"Sit! Sit!"  
  
*Muffled curses*  
  
"Come on Shippou."  
  
"OK."  
  
(A/N: Wow! I met the challenge made by my friends! Make over 10 lines of convo without writing 'said' so and so. I did.umm.*counts*.28! I win! Did you keep up? Lol Back to normal.)  
  
Shippou, Sango, Kagome, and Miroku walked to Kaede's hut while InuYasha still lay in the ground muttering curses on Kaede, his big mouth, and Shippou. But not Kagome. Never Kagome.  
  
When they got back to the hut Shippou took out his markers and showed Kagome the pictures he drew.  
  
"And this is you and me, and this is Miroku and Sango.."  
  
"Why is he on the ground?"  
  
"Because he touched Sango."  
  
"OK" Kagome said while laughing.  
  
"Child."  
  
"Yes Kaede?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Show Kagome the strange parchment which fell out of ye box."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Shippou exclaimed taking out a piece of paper from his vest. " Kagome what's this?"  
  
"Oh! You got a prize. It's called a temporary tattoo." Kagome said as InuYasha came in only hearing the last word.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Well it's a drawing which you put onto your skin which can wash off later."  
  
"What's the point of that?" InuYasha asked. He was still a little bit mad because of the sits.  
  
"For fun! Come on Shippou. I'll show you at the hot spring!"  
  
"I'll come with Kagome!" Sango said.  
  
"And I'll put a 'tattoo' on your skin Sango."  
  
*rub rub*  
  
"HENTAI!!"  
  
*SMACK SMACK*  
  
"InuYasha when Miroku comes back to the world of consciousness make sure he doesn't fallow us. Thanks!" Said Kagome as she grabbed her towel.  
  
"Yeah sure" He replied.  
  
~ As if I'd let anyone see my Kagome naked besides me. Wait my Kagome? Oh never mind. ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* At the hot spring *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OK Shippou stick out your arm." Kagome said.  
  
"Now what?" he asked as he held out his arm.  
  
"Now I pout it on your arm and wet it down. Then you hold it down until I say so. Then you take it off ok?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
1 minute later   
  
"OK Shippou you can take it off."  
  
" Wow! Cool! A fox!" Shippou said using a word he had learned from Kagome.  
  
"That does look interesting Kagome can I have one?" Said Sango. She didn't wanna seem childish.  
  
"Sure! We can all have one."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Back at the hut *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You know InuYasha we could go watch 'em"  
  
"Not in your dreams Miroku."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Shut up." Replied InuYasha angrily. It had already been half an hour and InuYasha was getting impatient.  
  
~ Where are they?! ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A bit later *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So InuYasha was Miroku a good boy?" Kagome asked.  
  
"What took you so long?!"  
  
"We were talking a bath duh!"  
  
"Whatever lets get started. Wait what's that on your arm?" he asked pointing at her arm.  
  
"Oh that" Kagome said. (A/N: She' wearing short sleeves ok? Ok. Back to the show.) "It's my tattoo. We all got one." She said as Sango and Shippou lifted their sleeves up to show him.  
  
Shippou's was on his right arm. It was a fox that looked like is was running down his arm. It was orange-ish red and it looked really cute.  
  
Sango's was a cute kitty on he left arm. It was sitting there just staring back at whoever was looking at it. Kagome had taken the liberty of adding with her tattoo pens another tail and a bit of a red-ish tint in the background to make it look like Kirara. She drew it so well it looked like it was originally part of the tattoo.  
  
Kaede, who had come to collect some water herds and had gotten talked into getting one, had one on her hand. It was a small flower that was leaning towards her thumb. It had a long stem with leaves on each side. The petals where a light shade of pink and was in the shape of a tulip.  
  
"My what wonder tattoos you all have. I especially like yours Sango."  
  
"Stay away from me lecher."  
  
"But Sango dear, I was just admiring your beautiful ski.umm.Kagome's art work." Miroku said changing what e was gonna say after seeing the look in Sango's eyes.  
  
"See mine's a fox! See! See!" Shippou said jumping up and down pointing at his arm. InuYasha rolled his eyes.  
  
~ That's so stupid. I didn't ask about theirs. I asked about Kagome's. What hers?! ~  
  
" Yes I see Shippou it fits you perfectly well. And so dose that rest of yours. But lady Kagome what about yours?"  
  
"Yeah come on Kagome show them yours!"  
  
"Yeah Kagome." Sango said with a glint in her eye.  
  
"Nah that ok. Mines not cool like theirs."  
  
"Oh come come child." Kaede said. She hadn't gotten the chance to see Kagome's yet either.  
  
" No really that's ok. Come on lets get moving like InuYasha said. Isn't there a rumor of a jewel shard in that direc."  
  
"Shot it to us now Kagome. Or else we won't here the end of it." InuYasha said a bit miffed. He really wanted to see what Kagome's was.  
  
"But."  
  
"NOW!" He was getting mad.  
  
~ What's so bad about it. It will wash off soon anyway. ~  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
"Fine." And with that she pulled up her sleeve.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author: So what ya think?  
  
InuYasha: What's Kagome's Tattoo?! *Reaches out for Kagome's arm*  
  
Kagome: Sit!  
  
InuYasha: *muffled curses*  
  
Kagome: She's trying to keep it a secret!  
  
Author: Yeah! So anyway I have a question for all you people out there! OK does Miroku actually call Kagome 'Lady Kagome' or not? Cause I've seen it done both ways! It's confusing! Lol so yeah that's all I got. This will probably be about 5 chapters or so. Depends on how creative I get. Lol well anyway please review! Thanks! 


	2. Kagome's Tattoo

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. But really who would want to? Shippou is so much cuter any way!  
  
Author: *looks at Kagome* On second thought, I do know some one who would want to own InuYasha.  
  
Kagome: *blushes*  
  
InuYasha: Well you can tell them to go to H***! No one owns me!  
  
Author: Actually some one does *looks directly at Kagome*  
  
InuYasha: Really who?  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippou: *rolls eyes* InuYasha you are so dumb.  
  
Kagome: *turns a brilliant shade of red*  
  
InuYasha: What?!  
  
Author: ANYWAYS! Back to the show.  
  
"Sorry *laughter* InuYasha *more laughter * it's just *laughter* so funny!" Miroku tried to say after seeing the look on InuYasha's face.  
  
"Shut up Miroku *giggle* you don't want InuYasha *giggle* to pound you do you?" said Sango while giggling.  
  
Kagome sat through this all with a bright red face.  
  
"You have to admit Sango it is hilariously funny." Miroku said.  
  
"Shut up Miroku *giggle* can't you see InuYasha's mad?!" Sango whispered back at him.  
  
~ Oh I'm not mad ~ InuYasha thought ~ I'mm well beyond mad! I'm pissed! HOW COULD SHE?! SHE JUST AS WELL MARKED HERSLEF AS HIS! ~  
  
"I'm sorry InuYasha but these tattoos come in packs of four. They already took the other three so I got stuck with this one. I didn't want it." Said an embarrassed Kagome.  
  
"THEN WHY PUT IT ON?!!"  
  
"Ouch don't yell. I put it on because Shippou wanted me to. I was gonna wash it off at the next spring."  
  
"Fine whatever." InuYasha said as he walked of. "Lets get some jewel shards."  
  
(A/N: Should I tell you what the tattoo is or should I let you all suffer? *sees readers and InuYasha glaring at her* umm ok!)  
  
"Gosh InuYasha no need to get all in a hissy fit." Said a little kitsune " It's only a wolf tattoo."  
  
(A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming! Lol ok sorry back to the story)  
  
"Shhhhh. Shippou leave him alone. He needs to calm down." Kagome said pulling down her sleeve while fallwoing the group.  
  
"Where you really gonna wash it off Kagome?"  
  
"Yes I was and this is exactly why."  
  
"oh, ok." He said with a sad face.  
  
"But don't worry Shippou. Next time I'm back in my time I'll buy you some more with no wolfs ok?"  
  
"OK!"  
  
~ She actually thinks it's ok?!~ InuYasha thought oblivious to the rest of the world. ~ I can't believe this! A WOLF! Not a dog or even a fox in honor of Shippou. Heck I would've been ok with a cat for that fat cat Buyo or whatever. BUT A WOLF! A WOLF! ~ Than a thought struck him.  
  
~ What is she really does like him?~  
  
~ Well of course she would idiot. He treats her much nicer ~ thought another part of himself (A/N: That's right he's gonna fight with himself! YEY!)  
  
~ No she couldn't! I protector her! ~ ~ He could to ~  
  
~ I let her go back to her own time ~  
  
~ He would to ~  
  
~ I let her wear those weird clothes ~  
  
~ Only so you can see. Plus she would 'sit' you to death if you suggested other wise ~  
  
~ But I.I.~  
  
~ I what? He's nicer to! And he's full blooded! ~  
  
~ Kagome said she liked me the way I am ~  
  
~ She could've been lying. And another thing, you always run off on her with Kikyo! Think of how she feels! ~  
  
"Ummm InuYasha."  
  
~ And you call her useless and week! ~  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
~ So! She can take it! MY Kagome is strong! ~  
  
~ But what does she think of you for acting like that? ~  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
*muffled curses* "You weren't even listening to us! We were talking about the shikon shard that is heading this way. It's in a big demon as far as I can sense."  
  
~ She's smart to boy. She'll up and leave if you're not careful ~  
  
~ Shut up! ~  
  
~ Sorry. Can't! I'm you! ~  
  
"InuYasha we want to know what to do." Miroku said causing InuYasha to stand up and sniff the air.  
  
"You're right Kagome. It is a big bear demon to be exact."  
  
"Wait did he just say Kagome was right?" Shippou asked.  
  
"You guys stay bacj. I'll do all the dirty work."  
  
"I think he did Shippou." Replied Sango.  
  
"Ready you guys? Here he comes!" and with that InuYasha jumped at it.  
  
Later that night at the camp   
  
" Dinners ready. Here's your ramen InuYasha."  
  
"Thank you." InuYasha said causing the whole camp to go silent.  
  
~ Did he just say THANK YOU? To KAGOME?! ~ was going threw everyone's mind.  
  
"Umm. Your welcome." Kagome replied. "Are you feeling alright InuYasha?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Why?"  
  
"Cause you've been acting weird all day." She said as she brought her hand up against his forehead, which then, of course, caused InuYasha to blush. "And now you're a little bit red."  
  
"Lady Kagome I don't believe he is red because he is sick. I believe he's blushing. And it's because of your touch to." Miroku said.  
  
"Shut up!" said InuYasha taking Kagome's hand off his forehead. "I'm fine stop worrying."  
  
"Oh ok." Kagome said as the camp went silent again. Shippou decided to do something about this.  
  
"sooooo InuYasha."  
  
"Yeah brat?"  
  
"2 days till the new moon."  
  
"Shut up brat."  
  
"You should go to Kagome's time with her so she can pick up some more tattoo's!"  
  
"Yes that sounds like a good idea. That way you can o with and make sure she doesn't get any more wolf tattoos!" said Miroku trying to get him to go so he could have some alone time with Kagome. It would also mean that he, himself, would get some alone time with Sango (*wink wink* *nudge nudge*).  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"Come on InuYasha! Think about it! All the ramen you want!" Kagome said. She really needed to get some better fake tattoos.  
  
"OK!" replied InuYasha his ears perking up at the word of ramen.  
  
"OK then it settled! Tomorrow we head back to the well!" Sango said making the decision final.  
  
~ Not if I can help it ~ thought a mysterious person watching them.  
  
InuYasha: HOW COULD YOU GIVE HER A WOLF TATTOO?!  
  
Author: Shut up InuYasha she already washed it off.  
  
Kagome: *pulls up sleeve* See InuYasha now leave her alone. Oh and Author?  
  
Author: Yes?  
  
Kagome: 2 things. One: IS InuYasha sick? I mean he is acting weird. And Two: Who is this mysterious person?  
  
Author: These questions and many more will be answered on the NEXT EPPISODE OF TATTOO CRAZY!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else: *sighs* she's the one who's crazy. 


	3. Back to the well

Disclaimer: *sighs* I don't own InuYasha and really I don't really care. As long as it keeps going on then I'm happy! YAY!  
  
InuYasha: You are sad.  
  
Author: Shut up it's 11:00 at night and I wanna just get this over with ok?  
  
Kagome: OK!  
  
Author: Lets get this over with.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
"Come on InuYasha."  
  
"Stop whining Kagome we'll get there soon enough."  
  
"Now now InuYasha you know you wanna get there sooner."  
  
"And why would I want that Miroku?" asked an annoyed InuYasha. They had been bugging him all day and he just wanted it to stop.  
  
"So you can spend more time alone with Kagome of course." *wink wink*  
  
*Thud!!*  
  
"First of all Miroku that is not what I want and second of all, idiot, her family will be there the whole freaking time!"  
  
"InuYasha leave him alone! He can't help being his perverted self!" Kagome said.  
  
"Besides only I get to abuse Miroku like that. And maybe Kagome to."  
  
"Why Sango I didn't know you cared!"  
  
"Shut up Miroku!" Sango yelled at him.  
  
They walked for about another hour in silence when Kagome suddenly stopped.  
  
"What is it wench?"  
  
"Shikon shards. Following us."  
  
~ Oh man! I forgot! My woman can sense me! ~ Kouga thought stopping dead in his tracks. He was still miles away from them.  
  
"A demon maybe?" Sango said getting ready.  
  
" Perhaps they want Kagome's part of the Shikon no Tama" suggested the monk.  
  
InuYasha sniffed the air. (A/N: I don't know how far either Kagome can sense or InuYasha can sniff but it's gonna go this way.) ~ Damn it's Kouga. Probably after Kagome again. ~  
  
"Kagome get on my back."  
  
"What? Why?" She asked complying to him by getting on his back.  
  
"Miroku, Sango you two bring Shippou and Kagome's bike back to the village. It's Kouga."  
  
~ ooooohhhhhhh. ~ was the thought running threw everyone's mind as InuYasha started off on a dead sprint to the well.  
  
~ Dang! He's on the move! ~ Kouga thought. He had been running all day yesterday and the day before to find 'his' Kagome, causing him to be tired. He started off after Kagome and 'dog-turd'.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
~ There's the well and Kouga is still a good 2 miles behind. We're gonna make it! ~ Thought InuYasha.  
  
"You know InuYasha Kouga is my friend. Just because he thinks of me as his woman doesn't mean you can be mean to him."  
  
"Fine whatever Kagome. I just don't wanna deal with him right now." He said stopping at the well letting Kagome off. "Let's just go.  
  
"Ok." Replied Kagome as the both jumped into the well not seeing the wolf demon enter the clearing.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
"Guess they made it" said Sango hearing the loud 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!' yelled by Kouga.  
  
"You know Sango you and I are alone together (A/N: I realized Shippou hasn't talked so he's just asleep in the basket of Kagome's bike! Ok? Ok!) out here."  
  
"What are you implying hoshi?"  
  
"What do you think or great and beautiful Sango? The apple of my eye! The rose of my life!" Miroku said as he wiggled his eyebrows and groped Sango.  
  
*WHAM!*  
  
*THUD!*  
  
*sigh*  
  
"ouch"  
  
This of course woke Shippou up.  
  
"Where's Kagome?"  
  
"Kouga came so they went ahead."  
  
"Oh. ok! What happened to Miroku?"  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
"INUYASHA!!!! YOU'RE HERE! YOU GOTTA PLAY VIDEO GAMES WITH ME!"  
  
"Gee thanks Souta. You don't even care that your own sister is home."  
  
"Yeah hi to you Kagome but, heck, InuYasha is way cooler than you."  
  
"Stop fighting you two! Hello InuYasha it's nice to see you again!" Mrs. Higurashi said al the while petting InuYasha's ears.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Higurashi." InuYasha said as everyone in the room, besides Kagome's mom, sweat dropped.  
  
"Mom I'm gonna go out and buy some more supplies while InuYasha here plays video games with Souta! OK?"  
  
"OK dear!" her mother said as she walked back into the kitchen.  
  
Seeing that InuYasha was about to object Kagome held out her hand.  
  
"Don't worry InuYasha! I'll let you check 'em all before we bring 'em back ok? Besides you don't like wearing a hat on your head anyway."  
  
"Yeah come on and play video games with me InuYasha! PAWEASSSEEE!!!!!" Souta said. He had figured out about 2 visits ago that if he did the puppy dog eyes, while Kagome was watching, he could basically get InuYasha to do anything.  
  
*sigh* "Fine squirt."  
  
"YAY!"  
  
"Bye everybody!"  
  
"Bye Kagome!"  
  
"Bye sis!"  
  
"Wait where's my grand-daughter going?"  
  
"Hurry back wench!"  
  
"OK InuYasha!"  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
" When will dog-turd get back with my woman?!"  
  
"Calm down Kouga. They will get back when they get back." Miroku replied being as patient as he could be.  
  
" They better hurry up!"  
  
"Kouga if ye are nothere to help then I shall ask you to wait outside for them."  
  
"Yeah! Kagome's right your full of hot air! It's hard to breath in hear!"  
  
"Shippou if I didn't know that my woman would be upset with me if I hurt you I would do so right now!""  
  
*gulp* =+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
It had been about two hours now and InuYasha was getting miffed.(A/N: I like that word so shut up if your gonna comment on it do so at a later date.)  
  
~ Where is she? ~ he thought.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
"Oh man! InuYasha is gonna be soooo pissed at me! It's already been two hours! If only the mall was closer!"  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
"Alright! I win again!"  
  
"Good job kid." InuYasha said. He had learned over his trips to be polite to Kagome's little brother. One reason is because his mom was in the house and the other reason why is because InuYasha had never been someone's hero before and he wanted to keep the admirer he got.  
  
~ After all, ~ InuYasha thought ~ I'm gonna be his big brother some day! ~  
  
"Wanna play again?"  
  
InuYasha shook his head. "Actually kid I was wondering where Kagome got her tattoo?"  
  
"Oh she told you about that?"  
  
"Yes. Now can you tell me where she got it?" he said not at all confused about him asking that question. He thought it had something to do with the fact that it was of a wolf.  
  
"At a tattoo parlor. It's a couple of blocks from here in that direction." Said Souta as he pointed towards the city.  
  
"Thanks kid." InuYasha said as he ruffled the kid's hair, grabbed his hat, then left.  
  
"Wait maybe he meant her fake tattoos. Oh well." Souta said as he went back to play his games.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Author: So whatch'ya think?  
  
InuYasha: So your happy now wench? What happened you where all tired before?  
  
Author: I had Kagome type it up while I took a nap.  
  
Kagome: Where are you going with this mage? A tattoo parlor?!  
  
InuYasha: What's so bad about that? It's just got a bunch of these 'tattoo' things.  
  
Author: Never mind InuYasha. Any ways..  
  
Special shout out to:  
  
Lasako: Of course us reality impaired have to stick together *nudges Lasako back* I do believe it is also our duty to bring people to our side! I say we start with the Inu-Crew!  
  
Back to the group:  
  
InuYasha: That didn't seem so special.  
  
Author: Yes it was. I personally don't like doing that whole reply to the review's thing. I usually pay my respects by going and reading the persons stuff. But heck she's the only person who reviewed to chapter 2! *sniff sniff* It's nice to know there's another reality impaired person out there!  
  
Kagome: Whatever. Just read and review!  
  
Author: Hey that's my line! 


	4. Revealing Secrets

Author: I have said it every single chapter of this and I guess you're gonna make me say it again?  
  
InuYasha: *nods head*  
  
Author: *sigh* fine.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha in anyway shape or form.  
  
InuYasha: That's right now on with the show.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Hello sir can I help you?" said a woman with a tattoo of a rose on her arm.  
  
"Yeah I'm looking for Kagome. You seen her?" Asked InuYasha.  
  
"Let me see Kagome. Kagome." she said looking threw her schedule book. "Ah here she is. Yes we've seen her but she's not her. She got a tattoo a little while ago."  
  
"Really? She left already?"  
  
"OF course sir. Once you get your tattoo you leave."  
  
~ These tattoo's sure come in different shapes ~ thought InuYasha looking at the pictures on the walls.  
  
"Can I help you with anything else sir?"  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ Mean while back at the shrine-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Hey Souta! Ummmmm where's InuYasha?"  
  
"Oh he went to go look for you."  
  
"Oh. Ok. I'll just wait till he comes back then." Kagome said as she sat down to work on some homework.  
  
-_-_-_-_- Later -_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Hey InuYasha what took you so long?"  
  
"Nothing wench. Now come on your got your tattoo's right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then let's go"  
  
"Oh alright. BYE EVERYONE!!!!!!"  
  
"BYE KAGOME! BYE INUYASHA! "  
  
"Bye dear!"  
  
"NO! I don't want my granddaughter running around with out some protection. Here Kagome take some of these spells."  
  
"Gramps. they're already gone."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"We're back!"  
  
"Hello Lady Kagome." Miroku said. He didn't try to do anything perverted. Not with both InuYasha and Kouga there.  
  
"Dog-turd what are you doing with MY WOMAN?!"  
  
"Shut up Kouga."  
  
"Everyone. Maybe we should calm down a bit. Shippou you shouldn't tell people to 'shut up' you tell them to 'please be quite' ok?"  
  
"Yeah that's right brat."  
  
"Shut up InuYasha."  
  
~ Teenagers ~ Kaede thought as she rolled her eyes. "I do believe that Kagome is correct. Everyone calm down."  
  
*CRASH!!!*  
  
~ To late ~ She thought ~ those two really ought to stop fighting over Kagome. ~  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Come on InuYasha Just let me check your wounds. He got you right in the chest!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Fine. Whatever. Hey Shippou wanna go get a tattoo?" Kagome asked taking some out of her back pack.  
  
"OK!"  
  
And with that Kagome, Sango and Shippou left.  
  
"That's weird." Said InuYasha in a quite voice. He thought no one would hear but Miroku did.  
  
"What's weird InuYasha?"  
  
"Well it's just that I went looking for Kagome in her time after she was gone for over two hours. When I got to the 'tattoo parlor' they didn't use they paper things that Kagome does. They used this weird thing that looked like it would paint on you. The people said it would hurt."  
  
"Well maybe Kagome found a less painful way for children or something."  
  
"Yeah I suppose."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"There, all done Shippou!" Kagome said as she took the paper off of Shippou's hand. It was a little sun with sunglasses.  
  
They group was taking a bath when Sango noticed something on Kagome's back. Right around her left shoulder.  
  
"hey Kagome what's on your back?"  
  
"What?!" Kagome asked surprised.  
  
"That's right there." Sango said pointing out. This caused Shippou to jump up and take a look.  
  
"It's a fake tattoo I think."  
  
"Well then Shippou it must be customized. What is it Kagome?" asked Sango once again.  
  
"Well umm it's a." Kagome started. (A/N: Should I be evil? Should I end this Chapter? Nahhhhhh besides more then half of you have probably already guessed what it's gonna be. I'm not the best when it comes to being subtle.)  
  
"It's a real tattoo."  
  
"What's the difference?" Asked Shippou.  
  
"Ummmmm well you see."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Kagome when's dinner gonna be done?"  
  
"In a sec Shippou!" Kagome said. She had made Sango promise to not tell InuYasha about what her tattoo said. She knew Shippou wouldn't be able to understand so she didn't even bother making him promise.  
  
"Hey Miroku guess what!"  
  
"What is it Shippou?"  
  
"I Know what a real tattoo is and you don't!"  
  
"A 'real' tattoo? Yes I do suppose if there's a fake tattoo there must be a real one. Then Shippou what is a real tattoo?" Miroku asked.  
  
He really didn't care he just wanted to keep Shippou busy on another subject so he wouldn't ask him why he was staring at Sango. Last time he did that he got knocked over the head for what he had said as an excuse.  
  
"A real tattoo is when they do it in ink. They put it into your skin so it will never ever come out! They have to use acid to make it come out!"  
  
"Really? Where did you learn this? InuYasha tell you?" He asked. This sounded a lot like what InuYasha had been telling him about the other kinds of tattoos he found out about.  
  
"Nope. Kagome told me." Shippou said. By this time InuYasha was listening very intently.  
  
~ Oh no! Never come out! What am I gonna do?! ~  
  
"Why did she tell you?"  
  
"Because she's got one on her shoulder."  
  
This, of course, caused everyone to stop what they where doing. Everyone but Sango and Shippou turned to Kagome who had a face as red as InuYasha's outfit.  
  
"Really now? What does it look like Kagome?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Well ummmmmm" she started again.  
  
"Come on wench lets see it!" InuYasha said  
  
~ Please doesn't let it be a wolf like last time. Other wise I would just die! No wait, scratch that! Kouga would just die! ~  
  
"Well umm.." She said once more. Then she turned her back to them and pulled down her shirt enough for them to see. They all got a great shock, except for Sango and Shippou of course.  
  
(A/N: Stopping here. Why you ask? Because I feel like it! Nah just joshing with ya! On with the show!)  
  
I cannot lose my heart  
  
For it belongs to someone else  
  
It can not be stolen  
  
For that hanyou is very protective of his property  
  
It had a sword that looked allot like the Tetsusaiga going threw it and a heart drawn around it.  
  
"That is wonderful Kagome." Miroku said. He knew exactly what it meant. So did Sango and Kaede. InuYasha on the other hand, was still thinking it over.  
  
~ IT belongs to someone else! Another Hanyou! I knew I didn't stand a chance. But wait. ~ he thought ~ What other Hanyou's does she know? And that's the Tetsusaiga! Could it be? ~  
  
"Umm Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah InuYasha?  
  
"Can I talk to you in private?"  
  
"OK" she said not knowing what to expect.  
  
InuYasha picked her up and jumped into the forest still thinking about the tattoo.  
  
~ Maybe I should show her mine ~ he thought.  
  
They landed in a small clearing in the forest and sat there for a while in silence.  
  
"InuYasha I understand if you don't like what it says. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten it done. I know you still love Kikyo and all. We just don't have to talk about."  
  
~ Is that what she thinks? ~ InuYasha thought. Then he came to a decision.  
  
"Kagome let me show you something." He said taking off his outer jacket thingy (A/N: I have no idea what it is called and I really don't feel like looking it up soooo to bad so sad.)  
  
"When I was in your time Souta told me you went to a 'tattoo parlor' to get those tattoo things you and Shippou had." He had taken off his shirt all together and was covering his right shoulder. The fact that he was siting half-naked in front of her made Kagome blush.  
  
"Well when I was there I thought I would get one to. And now that I know it's permanent I don't mind as much. Especially now that I know how you feel."  
  
~ Oh no. It has something to do with Kikyo ~ Kagome thought half stopping a sob.  
  
He removed his hand from his shoulder showing Kagome his tattoo.  
  
I protect her  
There for she is mine  
I love her  
There for my heart is her's  
  
It also was surrounded by a heart but it also had what looked like a bunch of Shikon fragments surrounding it. It had a red neck tie (A/N: or whatever that red thing Kagome where's is) tied around the heart.  
  
~ Does this mean what I think it means? ~ Kagome thought as she looked up at InuYasha's eyes.  
  
"I love you and only you Kagome." And with that he pulled her into a big hug.  
  
"And I love you to InuYasha."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Author: *Sniff sniff* what a happy ending!  
  
*Agreement from Sango and Miroku*  
  
Kagome: Do you really love me InuYasha?!  
  
InuYasha: Of course wench! Why else would I have this tattoo?  
  
Kagome: OH I LOVE YOU TOO INUAYASHA!  
  
InuYasha: WATCH WHERE YOUR'E YELLING KAGOME!  
  
Kagome: Why you! SIT!  
  
*thud*  
  
InuYasha: What was that for wench?!  
  
Author: I believe I can answer that for you. You see you two just confessed your love for each other. Your supposed to take her into your arms and kiss her passionately. NOT YELL AT HER!  
  
Shippou: Jeez even I knew that InuYasha.  
  
*mumbled swear words from InuYasha*  
  
Author: Any who. What did you guys think? Not the best in the world but who really cares. They confessed their love in the end. And they got some pretty good tattoos out of the deal to. So any who Read and Review please! PRETTY PLEASE!!!!!!! 


	5. The Challenge

Disclaimer: InuYasha and me don't mix so there for I do NOT own his show.  
  
InuYasha: What are you doing?!  
  
Kagome: Yeah! It was a happy ending!  
  
Author: *calmly* I was challenged.  
  
InuYasha: So you can fight it out on the battle field why the hell are we here?!  
  
Kagome: *sigh* InuYasha she means that some one challenged her into writing something. Who was it?  
  
Author: Lasako. Now if you'll both be quite I have to get into my writing zone!  
  
InuYasha: Gezze some ones touchy after a 16 hour bus ride.  
  
Kagome: Here we go again.  
  
Author: *holding in rage* Must. not. kill. ..InuYasha. important. to. show.  
  
InuYasha: That's right!  
  
Author: I'll just have to maim you then *takes out axe and runs after him*  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
It was late at night and everyone was asleep. InuYasha was in his tree, Miroku was close enough to Sango to grope her in the morning, Shippou was in Kagome's arms, and Kagome was sleeping in her sleeping bag.  
  
InuYasha, of course, was still awake. He was on look out. Plus he liked watching Kagome sleep. She was so peaceful. She no longer had nightmares she had told him. She said the ones she had had were of him and Kikyo but not any more. Not now that she knew he loved her and her alone.  
  
~ Who would have thought that a little misunderstanding would bring such happiness he thought as he yawned. Slowly but surely he to slipped into the land of sleep.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled. He couldn't find her anywhere. She had gone missing for about three days now. They where having a fight when all of a sudden she had left.  
  
~ Where has my Kagome gone ~ InuYasha thought. Then he heard something in a near by clearing. It sounded like a giggle. ~ That sounds like Kagome's laughter! ~ He thought. He slowly crawled toward the clearing wanting to see what was causing her to laugh.  
  
"Naraku that was funny! Do it again!"  
  
~ WHAT THE! ~ Thought InuYasha his mind racing.  
  
"As you wish my dear."  
  
InuYasha looked into the clearing and saw Kagome looking at himself. Then, Naraku disguised as InuYasha, did a funny little dance and made a complete fool of himself. This caused Kagome to laugh even more.  
  
"I'm glad this pleases you my sweet but may I change back into my true form now? This one disgusts me."  
  
"OK!" Kagome said eagerly.  
  
InuYasha sat and watched as the love of his life watched his enemy transform back into his evil self. Then he saw something truly shocking. Naraku had given Kagome his half of the jewel! Only a few more where missing.  
  
~ WHY?! WHEN?! ~ he thought.  
  
"Are you cold my dear?" Naraku said seeing Kagome shiver. She nodded her head. "Well we can't have that now can we?" he said looking in her eyes. She shook her head no and he wrapped his arms around her and drew his baboon skin over the both of them.  
  
"I'm glad you disguised yourself as InuYasha in order to see me. Other wise I would never have given you a chance." Said Kagome.  
  
Neither of the two could hear InuYasha's heart break.  
  
"InuYasha?"  
  
~ Huh whats that?! ~ he thought. He had just heard Kagome's voice but she had not moved her mouth!  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
~ I'm just hearing things. ~ He thought as he turned his back to the happy couple.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
With that InuYasha came to a crash out of his tree.  
  
"what the?!"  
  
"No need to yell! You where having a bad dream and moaing and sobing a bit so I figured I'd wake you up before Any one else saw you."  
  
InuYasha looked at Kagome. She looked back.  
  
"Is everything ok?" Kagome asked.  
  
The dog hanyou pulled the girl from the future into his arms and gave her a hug not letting her go. He smelt her hair and it held no trace of Naraku.  
  
"Swear to never leave me?" he asked.  
  
"My heart will always belong to you silly!"  
  
"BARF-O-RAMA!" screamed Shippou. "REMEMBER! CUDDELY STUFF GOES ON IN THE WOODS! I'M TO YOUNG TO SEE THIS!"  
  
"Whatever brat" Said InuYasha as he let go of Kagome. He was disappointed that Shippou had woken up but he was glad that the dream wasn't real. Now he knew how she must have felt with all of her nightmares. But one thing was for sure. He loved his Kagome too much to let her go.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Author: Well It's probably not exactly what Lasako was thinking but it's the best I could do. Only in dreams will I allow Naraku and Kagome to be together! Lol any who it fit the description! *Rereads* Kagome in Naraku's arms. (Don't worry, Naraku just disguises himself as InuYasha and tricks her)  
  
InuYasha: I would never fall asleep on watch duty and I WOULD NEVER HAVE A DREAM LIKE THAT!  
  
Author: Shut up and let Kagome take care of you! I need you for the rest of my Fanfics as well.  
  
*Camera shows InuYasha's haori (thanks to all you ppl who told me what it was! Lol) all torn up and InuYasha with cut and brusies all over the place. In comes Kagome with a first aid kit*  
  
Kagome: You never know what she will do InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha: This stories done with. So nah nah!  
  
Author: Oh there are many things I can do. I am personally fond of Kagome and Sesshoumaru fics.  
  
InuYasha: *glares* you wouldn't.  
  
Author: I also have my other story *The Magic School Bus Visits the Feudal Era* Instead of having Fluffy-chan getting picked on why not have you instead!  
  
Kagome: But InuYasha doesn't have a tale that will grow back. O nice clean clothing!  
  
Author: HAVE I NOT PROVEN ALREADY THAT I CAN BE CREATIVE!  
  
*Everyone flinches at her tone*  
  
Author: What ever. Any who see that little button down there? You do? Well press it and REVIEW! Lol How was my first reply to a challenge. Not very good huh? Oh well I guess I'll just have to learn! 


End file.
